1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wearable electronic devices and, particularly, to a strap connecting member and an electronic device with the strap connecting member.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable electronic devices, such as a wristwatch, usually include a wrist strap, which includes a number of clasps. A user usually selects one clasp to fasten the wristwatch on his/her wrist according to the size of the wrist. However, the position of each clasp is fixed on the strap and the size of each wrist is different. While a fixed clasp on the strap is easy to tighten and loosen, it could not fit comfortably for some wrist sizes.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a strap connecting member to overcome the described shortcoming.